SHIKON WARS ep III REVENGE OF THE YOUKAI
by Houshi Juujinkan Maps
Summary: [Crossover InuyashaStar Wars] Tres años han transcurrido desde la batalla contra el Conde Sesshomaru. Inuyasha Skywalker tiene una nueva misión: rescatar al secuestrado Canciller Tatewaki. InuxKag MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Konnichiwa minna! Un saludo a todos mis futuros lectores, aunque sean poquitos, igual se agradece... (aunque sea uno, si? Eso va para ti, pili-chan :P). Me presento: Houshi Juujinkan Maps, a su servicio creativo (sólo creativo, ok?). Soy de Chile, un país largo y angosto, muy malo en fútbol (sobretodo ante Brasil... --), pero tengo esperanza en el tenis o el motociclismo, además soy nueva en Así que cualquier queja, duda, halago, crítica constructiva, amenaza de muerte y demases háganlas llegar a**houshi(**guionabajo)**miroku(**guion abajo)**19**(arroba)**yahoo.es**Y si pueden, un review. 

Para hacerla corta y no aburrirlos más, este fic es un Universo Alterno basado en dos de mis preferencias celuloides favoritas: **Star Wars** (una leyenda del cine) e **Inuyasha** (mi actual anime favorito, creo que ya se fieron cuenta verdad:P). Desde ya les hago saber que ambas no son mías (por desgracia, que más quisiera yo...$$...), al igual que **Clone Wars**. Sólo quiero hacerles pasar un buen rato con una de mis locuras (sí... tengo otras en proyecto, tal vez relacionados con Slayers, para engrosar un poco las escuálidas páginas de fics en español que hay de esta serie, que a mí me encanta y que ya cumplió 10 años... en abril claro! desde que se lanzó en Japón con la primera saga. Así que prepárense).

Lo último, lo prometo! Agradezco especialmente a Pili-chan (muchos deben conocerla por sus excelentes fics de Inuyasha, me incluyo) por haberme animado a publicar, y a Filia-chan por su todo su apoyo. Arigatou!

**SHIKON WARS, EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE YOUKAI**

**_Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el Máximo Ser Benigno dio origen al mundo, llevaba consigo una preciosa joya con la cual pensaba darle vida a los seres que llevarían su imagen y semejanza, reflejada en los sentimientos más bellos que podían compartir: valor, amistad, sabiduría y amor. Pero entonces el Máximo Ser Maligno intervino, tratando de apoderarse de la joya para su beneficio. En esa lucha de fuerzas, la Shikon no Tama (o Joya de las "4 almas") se hizo añicos, repartiéndose los fragmentos a través del Universo ya creado. Estos trozos le concederían a quien lo poseyese cualidades extraordinarias (debido al gran poder de su dueño), pero su uso dependería de la fuerza predominante en él. Fue así como de la Fuerza Maligna, surgieron los Youkai, perversos como su líder, y de la Benigna, los Hanyou, nobles y serviciales._**

_**Esta es la historia de un Hanyou, el Elegido que traerá el equilibrio al poder de Shikon, que lucha por no convertirse en un Youkai. Lo logrará?**_

**I**

En numerosas ocasiones, Inuyasha se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si nunca hubiese salido de Tatooine, si nunca hubiese desafiado a su amo y a la mismísima muerte en aquella carrera de Pods, ni abandonado a su madre a su suerte hace ya más de 10 años. En estos momentos de crisis, ansiaba tenerla cerca, sentir su maternal calor, y consuelo en su angustia.

Pero ahí se encontraba. Luchando contra un grupo de Saimyoushou, mandándolos a volar literalmente con el poder de Shikon, junto a su maestro Miroku Kenobi.

Sus experiencias anteriores le habían enseñado que en momentos como éste era imprescindible mantener los sentimientos a raya. Impulso que le causó más de una fuerte caída.

- Maldito Conde Sesshomaru, ya verás! – gritó furioso Inuyasha Skywalker, dejando al descubierto sus impulsivos pensamientos, y de paso arrojando unos cuantos Saimyoushou fuera de la plataforma de la Invisible Hand, perdiéndose la chatarra en pleno espacio exterior.

- Tranquilízate ya, Inuyasha – le aterrizó Miroku, su mentor desde la niñez. Él conocía a la perfección las frustraciones de su pupilo, y las consecuencias que podía acarrear si no las solucionaba. – Recuerda, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio – de un sablazo se cargó 7 Saimyoushou que le rodeaban – Nuestra prioridad es rescatar al Senador Tatewaki. Te necesito en tus 5 sentidos aquí y ahora.

- Pues permíteme recordarte, _Houshi-sama _– Inuyasha puso énfasis en la última palabra, mientras ambos bloqueaban los lásers de sus mecánicos enemigos espalda contra espalda, con ocasionales intervenciones del poder de Shikon – quien ayudó a quitarte a esa molesta nave Youkai de encima.

Miroku levantó una ceja. Debía reconocer que sin su valiosa asistencia, probablemente sería escoria espacial. Su unidad Kogitsune había sido destruida por los Youkai e Inuyasha, en una desesperada arremetida, logró destruir al enemigo, que se había instalado en un costado de la nave de Kenobi como un molesto parásito. Claro que, quitando la parte del más que forzoso aterrizaje, todo salió bien. Miroku sólo suspiró recordando el pasado incidente.

Además, sólo había una persona que lo llamaba _Houshi-sama_. Inuyasha lo sabía, y se lo sacaba en cara.

- Cada día estoy más convencido de que odio volar – dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

- De nada, _Houshi-sama_! – Inuyasha hizo una mueca de felicidad, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Ya todos los Saimyoushou habían sido eliminados, incluso los siempre peligrosos Shichinintekas y sus escudos de energía – sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Miroku sonrió. Inuyasha había madurado un tanto estos años transcurridos desde el inicio de las Guerras Sengoku. Alentador para todos, pues se disipaba más y más su mayor preocupación.

En el intertanto, Artoo Shippo había descubierto el lugar exacto donde se encontraba prisionero el Canciller Tatewaki.

- Buen trabajo, Artoo Shippo – Inu le dio unas afectuosas palmaditas en el casco.

- En marcha, Inuyasha, Terminemos luego con esto. Anhelo un descanso en Coruscant.

- Creo que ya te estás haciendo viejo, Miroku – dijo Skywalker, mientras se adelantaba a su maestro. De pronto, éste reaccionó, siguiéndolo con una molestia fingida.

- Vuelve aquí y repite eso, muchacho!

Ambos Hanyou se encontraban emocionados. Miroku porque por fin vería a su pupilo enfrentándose a uno de sus mayores desafíos, ahora que gracias a sus habilidades se había hecho de una admirable reputación para su corta edad. Inuyasha porque estaba decidido a derrotar a la mente maestra dentro de todo este complot. Le demostraría a Sesshomaru que ya no era el mismo adolescente arrebatado de hace 3 años. Él no sólo creció en edad y experiencia, sino también en espíritu de lucha. Su voluntad ardía tanto como el calor de su Tessaiga, como el había nombrado a su luminoso sable.

Eludiendo cuidadosamente la guadia de los Shichinentekas y Saimyoushou, ambos Hanyou llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el prestigioso prisionero.

Inuyasha se acercó al Canciller, preocupado.

- Se encuentra bien, Canciller Tatewaki? –

Éste se encontraba sentado en el centro de la cámara, con grilletes rodeándole las muñecas y tobillos.

- Sí, estoy bien, joven Skywalker. Estaba esperanzado que viniesen a rescatarme.

Miroku observaba receloso el lugar, y de paso a Tatewaki. Hace tiempo que ese hombre le inspiraba cierta desconfianza. Sus actitudes sospechosas tenían más que intrigado al Consejo Hanyou. Entonces recordó...

_- _Se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones. Su política debe remitirse sólo a eso y no ingerir en nuestros asuntos – espetó la bella Taijiya Hanyou, Sango Windu.

Miroku la observaba desde su asiento en la mesa del Consejo. Luego de haber sido nombrado Maestro Hanyou, gracias a sus hazañas en compañía de su discípulo, logró ganarse un lugar en el Monasterio, junto a ella y al Maestro Myoga. Y desde que la conoció, hubo algo que lo hizo sentirse atraído.

Y no era sólo su belleza. Además poseía una audacia calculadora y era una excelente guerrera.

Pero pronto, el sonido de puertas cerrándose abruptamente le volvió a la realidad con la misma violencia. Inuyasha se posicionó al lado de su maestro cuando reconoció al sujeto que había ingresado a la cabina.

De pie, alto y majestuoso, con esa larga cabellera y armiño albos que resaltaban sobre sus vestimentas oscuras como su maligno proceder, se erguía el famosísimo Conde Sesshomaru, resguardado por un par de Yourouzoku Droids a cada lado.

La presa había caído en la trampa.

- Bienvenidos, caballeros - dijo el Lord Youkai, sacando con un rápido movimiento su Tenseiga de un furioso rojo, con esa curvatura especial en la empuñadura que la hacía única, a diferencia de los brillantes azules de los sables Hanyou – He esperado este momento con ansias.

Dando un giro en el aire, y amortiguando la caída con una ligera flexión de sus rodillas, se puso al mismo nivel de sus rivales, ignorando el hecho de bajar por las escaleras que había a cada lado de la plataforma de entrada. Ambos Hanyou se deshicieron a prisa de sus capuchas. Sólo serían un estorbo para lo que vendría. E imitando el gesto del Youkai, liberaron con un veloz gesto la cegadora luz de sus sables.

- No te escaparás esta vez, Conde Sesshomaru - lo desafía Miroku, tomando posición frente a su enemigo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, los 3 guerreros liden sus espadas en una memorable batalla.

- Te parece familiar esta escena, Sesshomaru? – Inuyasha preguntó, sin perder de vista al Youkai. Miroku se separó del trío y acabó con los droides que acompañaban al ex - Hanyou, que hicieron un esfuerzo inútil por defenderse. Cuando se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente y ayudar a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru reaccionó y hábilmente usó el poder de su fragmento de Shikon para azotarlo a un costado de la cámara, y colocó rápidamente un segmento de plataforma aplastándole las piernas.

- Me es bastante familiar, tienes razón – ironizó – Tu patético maestro derrotado al principio de la batalla, y tú luchando solo para defenderlo – sonrió, esperando una reacción violenta de Inuyasha Skywalker. Para su sorpresa, conserva su serenidad, y lo ataca con la cabeza fría.

Rápidos giros y vueltas, movimientos habilidosos e increíbles choques de sables, que llegan a sacar chispas. Tatewaki miraba a Skywalker con admiración. Sesshomaru con odio.

Sus espadas se encontraron en una lucha de fuerzas, inclinándose a uno y otro guerrero.

- Presiento mucho temor en ti, Skywalker – Sesshomaru hacía presión tanto física como psicológica – tú tienes odio, tienes ira, pero no los ocupas.

Mirándose fija y desafiantemente, Inuyasha le contestó:

- No soy el mismo que derrotaste en Geonosis, Sesshomaru – unos certeros mandobles y logró desproveer al Youkai de su Tenseiga, haciéndose Inuyasha de ambos sables – Ahora soy un Houshi Hanyou.

De pronto, Inuyasha fue superior en todo aspecto, dejando al peligroso Conde Sesshomaru como una rata acorralada. Su expresión cambió, pidiendo misericordia, cuando Tessaiga y Tenseiga amenazaban su cuello como si se tratase de una refulgente tijera. Miró al Canciller Tatewaki, tratando de encontrarla, mas éste pronunció:

- Mátalo, Inuyasha.

Su mirada era fría y despiadada como alguna vez lo fue él mismo. El Conde abrió los ojos como platos. Sobre sus rodillas, resignado, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, esperando que concretase su cometido.

Por su parte, Skywalker luchaba internamente por no ceder ante sus impulsos. Es cierto que Sesshomaru merecía morir por los crímenes y fechorías que había realizado por la vasta extensión del Universo, pero él era un Hanyou, no un Youkai asesino.

- No puedo, Canciller. Sesshomaru debe ser juzgado por el Consejo Hanyou. Es pieza importante en nuestra investigación para dar por fin con el paradero de Darth Naraku.

- Qué esperas, Inuyasha? Debes hacer justicia por tus propias manos. Es la única forma de castigar a criminales como éste.

Por qué sentía que las palabras de Hitomi Tatewaki eran el camino correcto a seguir? Pero debía obedecerle a su maestro...

Pasó muy rápido. En un segundo, Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado esperando su fatal destino, y al siguiente su cabeza rodaba a los pies del Supremo Canciller.

- Excelente trabajo, joven Skywalker – felicitó Tatewaki, mientras Inuyasha le liberaba – Ahora sólo falta derrotar al General Kouga e irnos de aquí.

Era cierto. Se había concentrado tanto en acabar con el Conde Sesshomaru que olvidó otro de sus objetivos principales. Mientras ayudaba ahora a su inconsciente maestro a quitarle el pesado corredor de acero, escuchó nuevamente las sedosas palabras de su más ferviente admirador.

- Sigue por ese camino, Inuyasha, y serás el más fuerte de todos los Hanyou, e incluso de los Youkai que existen en el Universo. No habrá nadie que pueda vencerte... jamás.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y prosiguió en su tarea. Poniendo a Miroku sobre sus hombros, dejó la cámara junto al Canciller, encontrándose nuevamente con Artoo Shippo, quien después de ser prácticamente abandonado por sus amos, protagonizó una increíble lucha en contra de los Saimyoushou que aparecieron después y que amenazaban destartalarlo. Utilizando su Kitsunebi, los incineró hasta fundirlos.

(Nunca se metan con una navaja suiza como Artoo Shippo. Parece inofensivo, pero...)

Haciendo uso otra vez de su conexión a la computadora central, logró obtener el paradero de Kouga. El trío tomó el elevador, pero este cedió de fondo, quedando todos colgando de Inuyasha quien se sujetaba fuertemente a la entrada del elevador. En ese momento Miroku abrió los ojos, y casi se muere de la impresión al darse cuenta de su actual situación, y por instinto se aferró a Inuyasha. Tatewaki pendía de las piernas del maestro Hanyou.

- De que me perdí, Inuyasha? – Miroku calculaba la altura de la que colgaban. No quería llegar a una cifra estimada.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en tus horas de trabajo – Miroku le dio una mirada asesina - Creo que necesitas una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento, maestro.

- Sí, claro. Como esa vez en que me trajiste esos jugosos insectos en aquella luna en la que estuvimos meses planeando un ataque y tú te colaste por las instalaciones enemigas como si nada.

- También has tenido tus momentos de gloria, Miroku. Pero digamos que pasó el tiempo de las viejas glorias. Es momento de que los pequeños Houshi tengan nuevos relatos que contar a las futuras generaciones de Hanyou. Recuerdas a los enormes guerreros...?

En medio de esa animada charla maestro-discípulo, como pudieron, lograron alcanzar el corredor y se movilizaron a través de él, eludiendo las guardias mecánicas. Hasta que en determinado punto, son detenidos por un escudo de energía que rodeó al trío como una jaula de pájaros.

Cada vez más se acercaban al General Youkai.

- Cómo pudo pasar? – Miroku se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose la vista en un gesto de frustración – Somos más inteligentes que esto.

- Déjamelo a mí, maestro. Los campos de energía son mi especialidad.

- Espera Inuyasha. No creo que sea buena idea...

Demasiado tarde. Inuyasha sacó a su fiel Tessaiga e intentó romper el escudo energético. Pero falló, y el impacto le fue devuelto. Las alarmas sonaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban rodeados de Saimyoushou y Shichinintekas. Tatewaki suspiró resignado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Por eso dije que somos más inteligentes que esto. No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Tengo una mejor idea.

_**To be continued...**_

**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Dependiendo de la aceptación del respetable, seguiré subiendo más capítulos... ah, qué rayos! Aunque no les guste la voy a subir igual, para torturarlos, jeje! En fin, por si hay lectores que sí seguirán este fic y no entendieron algunos de los conceptos que utilicé, aquí van las aclaraciones:**

**Unidad Kogitsune:** Unidad R2. Inicialmente iba a poner a Shippo como Yoda (por el tamaño y el carisma), pero necesitaba de un actor con mayor experiencia en pantalla y resultó que gracias a mis contactos pude otorgarle la gran responsabilidad a la pulga Myouga. (no me peguen plis! Sé que no hay puntos de comparación). Y cómo es R2 Shippo? Sore wa himitsu desu! Jeje… (mucha influencia de Slayers, lo reconozco... no puedo evitarlo! Fue mi primera gran fascinación anime, aparte de DB... ¬¬u Y sigue siendo una de mis grandes predilecciones. Zelgadiss me flechó primero, pero con Xelloss fue un amor a 1° vista! Ejem... gomen!)

**Saimyoushou:** Vendrían a ser los flacuchos y escuálidos droides de batalla que aparecieron por millones en el ep. I. Nada que envidiarle a los Clones del ep. II

**Yourouzoku:** Droides guardaespaldas de Grievous.

**Poder de Shikon:** Equivale a la Fuerza. Si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre mejor, hágamelo saber.

**Houshi y Taijiya:** en este fic, los usé como "Caballero" y "Dama" (así se dice? Corríjanme si me equivoco, maestros fans de SW). Por eso Inuyasha también llega a convertirse en un Houshi Hanyou (Caballero Jedi en el fondo).

**Kitsunebi:** el fuego mágico de Shippo. Quise usarlo en esa escena cuando R2D2 funde a los esqueléticos droides de batalla.

**Hitomi Tatewaki:** Era el nombre del terrateniente que acogió a Sango cuando su familia fue asesinada por Kohaku. No quise ponerle Palpatine para que no fuese más copión de lo que ya es. Además, me agrada ese nombre.

Creo que eso es todo. Nos veremos en un próximo capítulo (eso espero, por favor L-sama... haz que eso sea posible sí?), a esta misma hora (ok, quizá no la misma, por asuntos de Universidad y todo eso...) y por este mismo canal. See ya!

**_Houshi Juujinkan Maps _**

**_La Serena, Chile._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Houshi Juujinkan Maps Strikes Back! Se nota que me gusta Star Wars, o no? Decidí darme unos días para ver qué influencia lograba mi fic antes de actualizar, y digamos que la recepción del público superó mis expectativas (4 review), así que pasaré de inmediato a los agradecimientos por ello (qué emoción... tengo un público... :'):**

**Kagome-Higurashi13: Me alegra que te haya gustado... snif... y no te preocupes, aquí viene la continuación, por lo menos ya están seguros un par de capítulos más aparte de éste. Me halaga que me hayas colocado entre tus ficters y fic favoritos, para mí es un honor... intentaré no decepcionarte en el transcurso de la historia, ok? Y a propósito... de qué ciudad eres? Al fin encuentro compatriotas, síííííííí!**

**Sango2005: Muchas gracias x los cumplidos, digamos que escribir es una de las cosas que me hubiese gustado desarrollar y dedicarle más tiempo, pero cometí otra locura: ponerme a estudiar Música en la U... bueno, veamos qué surge de esto, jeje. Y con respecto a que Inu no se pase al Dark Side y mate a la Taijiya... tsk, tsk... sore wa himitsu desu... Veamos qué se me ocurre para entonces... (aún no he llegado a esa parte...:P).**

**Pili-chan: al fin se digna a aparecer, jovencita! jaja... gracias x el apoyo, tienes parte de crédito de que este fic haya sido publicado. No creo que Miroku muera (no puedo matar a mi personaje favorito... o sí?). Y no os preocupéis, aquí se viene una nueva aventura de nuestros amigos. Fuerza en lo que se venga, tanto para ti como para mí (oh, L-sama, dame la inspiración necesaria para continuar con esta locura má, en una de ésas George Luks se da una vuelta x aki y lo lee... naaaaa, nunk tanto, no cierto?)**

**S4NG0K41B4: Un nick original, debo decir... parece un código de barras o la clave de una cuenta corriente, pero me gusta... y gracias también x el apoyo. Como ya he dicho anteriormente, espero no decepcionar en el transcurso del fic... a veces la inspiración viene en los lugares y momentos menos indicados (como el baño, por ej.). **

**Disclaimer: Antes de ir a la lectura, hago mención de que Inuyasha, Star Wars y Clone Wars no me pertenecen (por qué, L-sama, me das tan ingrato destino... _que soy pobre, ya lo sé, eso no tiene remedio..._ gomen x esa laguna, la música me tiene así XD). Agradecimientos especiales a Filia-chan por sus aportes al fic, arigatou!**

**Os dejo con el 2° capítulo de SHIKON WARS y bla bla bla porque el título es muy largo. Nos vemos en un próximo continuará... OH! Se me cayó el cassette... :X**

* * *

- Más inteligentes, no? Buen trabajo, Maestro – reprendió frustrado Inuyasha a su mentor. Rescatistas y secuestrado se encontraban ahora en la cabina central de la nave, la cual era dirigida por el sangriento General Hakudoshi, esposados a la espalda y desarmados.

- Paciencia, mi joven Houshi – se defendió el aludido, dándole una mirada inspectiva al impresionante enemigo, un androide vestido de túnicas blancas, con una larga capa oscura en la que sobresalía la figura de un níveo corcel cuyas extremidades ardían en una localizada flama, y una máscara que resaltaba su fría mirada .

- Oh sí, Generrrral Mirrrroku Kenobi, el negociadorrrrrr – lo miró de pies a cabeza, haciendo una pausa para toser ahogadamente – Estaba esperándolo.

Hanyous se miraron. Su aspecto era amenazador, pero el particular acento de Hakudoshi, mezcla entre alemán españolizado y tartamudez les causaba gracia; tenían que contenerse, y fruncieron una mueca evitando reír a carcajadas. Tatewaki sólo observaba quieto el amistoso diálogo, serio como su carácter le exigía ser.

- No has sido el único. Hemos estado solicitados el día de hoy – ironizó Miroku, recuperando la compostura.

- Digamos que fue un mérrrrrito vencerrrrrr a Sesshomarrrrru, perrrrro... – se acercó intimidante a Miroku, quien contenía reírse del Comandante de la nave – vaya rrrrrescate, no? – miró luego al nuevamente capturado político. Inuyasha suspiró. Tenía razón después de todo.

- Rrrrríndanse de una vez, Hanyous. No tiene sentido que sigan en esta lucha que parrrrrra ustedes ya está perrrrrrrdida – les ordenó Hakudoshi mientras les daba la espalda a ambos Houshi Hanyou – _Diablos! Maldito acento!_ _Lástima que el segurrrrro "Darrrrk Side Of Shikon" no cubrrrrre corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrecciones de dicción. Es el prrroblema de las extensiones, deberrrríamos forrrrmarrrr un sindicato_ – reflexionó el Youkai, resignado, mientras tronaba los dedos.

Los Yourouzoku que resguardaban a Hakudoshi se encargaron de conducir a Artoo Shippo con el resto de los droides sirvientes. Resistiéndose ante sus agresores, el temperamental Artoo Shippo sacó de un compartimiento de su cabeza una especie de rayo pequeño con el cual se defendió, causando tal distracción que el mismo Hakudoshi se giró a ver qué pasaba.

Miroku bajó la vista y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Inuyasha levantó una ceja al ver a su maestro.

Era momento de contraatacar.

El sable de Miroku salió disparado como un cohete por otro de los desconocidos compartimientos de Artoo Shippo. Miroku dio un salto y con una precisión milimétrica, la hoja del sable encendido con el poder de Shikon cortó las ataduras de sus muñecas. Atrapándolo en el aire, liberó a su discípulo y éste a Tatewaki. Recurriendo al poder de Shikon otra vez, ambos Hanyou limpiaron un poco el camino, logrando establecer un efímero control y enfrentarse por fin a Hakudoshi, pero este envió a sus Yourouzoku guardaespaldas mientras emprendía la huida.

- Demonios! – exclama Miroku, batiéndose a un guardián armado con un tipo de báculo electrificado en los extremos, que parecía manejar a la perfección – Encárgate de Hakudoshi, Inuyasha!

- Todo yo, todo yo! Siempre me toca el trabajo sucio! – refunfuña Inuyasha, tratando de alcanzar al fugitivo. Mas es interceptado por otro guardaespaldas.

Los Yourouzoku son de temer. Son casi tan hábiles e impredecibles como los Hanyou, inexpresivos e inagotables. Pero aún así no pueden contra el poder de Shikon de Miroku, quien logra alcanzar a Hakudoshi.

- Muy bien General Hakudoshi, somos tú y yo – Kenobi agudiza la mirada sobre el Youkai, señalándolo con su sable – Acércate, y por fin borraré ese odioso acento que tienes de la faz del Universo.

- Te concederrrrré tu última batalla con gusto, Mirrrrroku Kenobi. Un Hanyou de tu alturrrrra es digno de mi admirrrrración – sacó de quién sabe dónde dos sables e intentó asestarle sablazos simultáneamente, los cuales Miroku bloqueó casi por instinto – No deberrrrías subestimarrrrme porrrrr mi acento, Generrrrrral.

Usando el poder de Shikon, Miroku hace que Hakudoshi pierda el equilibrio en el puente y con ligero movimiento logra deshacerlo del sable izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo, el Youkai hiere en la mano derecha al Hanyou en un intento por recobrar el equilibrio, en un giro sólo visible adecuadamente en cámara lenta. Una pausa se produce mientras Miroku verifica la magnitud de la herida. Curiosamente, la mano estaba vendada desde antes de que Hakudoshi le hiriese.

- Qué pasó, Generrrral? Que acaso no ibas a destrrrruirrrrrme? Un simple rrrrasguño te deja fuerrrrra del combate tan prrrrronto? – Hakudoshi se acerca lentamente a un lado de las escaleras del puente, donde yace Miroku de espaldas, protegiéndose la herida con su otra mano – de pie, Houshi! Me estaba empezando a diverrrrtirrrrrrr contigo y tenías que arrrrrrrrrrrrrrruinarlo con tus llorrrriqueos de nena...

- Hazme un favor y cállate de una vez! – Miroku gira en sí mismo en el suelo

para observar a su enemigo y encendiendo nuevamente su sable consigue desarmarlo, cortando de paso la manga de su alba túnica y un par de circuitos de su brazo mecánico con un solo mandoble – así está mejor, no podía escuchar siquiera mis pensamientos – se puso de pie, en actitud de quitarse el polvo de su ropa - Por qué en vez de ser guerrero y todo eso te conviertes en vocero del Lado Oscuro? Con ese acento estás dado, el único problema será conseguirte el traductor...

Hakudoshi toma uno de los báculos de sus derrotados droides y se bate con Miroku en una lucha de fuerza, habilidad y velocidad. Inuyasha, por su parte, lidiaba con 2 Yourouzoku ahora. Su fastidio por estos robots era tal que usó el poder de Shikon para hacerlos chocar entre ellos. Los daños en la nave son considerables y las alarmas de emergencia ululan aún más cuando, en un desesperado recurso por escapar al verse tan ofuscado por las palabras (y no sólo las palabras) de Miroku, Hakudoshi crea un agujero en un costado de la cabina, haciendo que la presión succione a ambos Hanyou fuera de la nave.

El General Youkai logra salir de ahí con dificultad, debido al daño que Miroku le causó en el brazo, y avanzando por puertas y más compuertas, aborda una pequeña cápsula y abandona la "Invisible Hand", un día símbolo de la flota separatista encabezada por Sesshomaru, y que inicia ahora un inminente descenso hacia Coruscant.

Como pueden, maestro y discípulo se aferran de los paneles de control de la astronave tratando de no ser succionados por el funesto espacio exterior.

- Hakudoshi escapó otra vez, Maestro!

- Gracias por la observación Inuyasha, pero ahora el rumbo de nuestras prioridades ha cambiado!

En una ágil maniobra, con ayuda del poder de Shikon, Miroku se instaló en uno de los asientos del copiloto de la cabina. Inuyasha le imitó, quedando éste en el lugar del piloto. Tatewaki se había asegurado en el otro asiento del copiloto desde hacía un buen rato, refugiándose de la caótica batalla de sables en el puente de la "Invisible Hand".

- Sabes pilotar un crucero como éste? – preguntó Miroku a su compañero, cubriéndose mejor la herida de la mano con la muñequera que traía puesta.

Inuyasha, entendido en naves y pilotaje desde su infancia, examinó los controles. Luego se giró hacia su maestro, sonriendo confiadamente.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no? – y con esfuerzo intenta tomar el mando de la nave que se desintegra debido a la fricción con el contacto de la atmósfera de Coruscant.

- No me gusta como suena eso, Inuyasha.

Tatewaki se aferra fuertemente a la butaca, observando los movimientos de Skywalker. Sonrió al reconocer la perspicacia del muchacho al controlar la nave con semejante rapidez. Miroku tambien sujetaba con fuerza los descansos de su butaca. La velocidad con que la nave descendía aumentaba progresivamente.

- Veo una pista de aterrizaje industrial al frente – Tatewaki hizo el alcance apuntando con el dedo, que volvió a su lugar en la butaca rápidamente. La gravedad en la que penetraban era impresionante.

- Trataré de dirigirla hacia allá, de acuerdo? – Inuyasha levantó la voz para hacerse oír sobre el ensordecedor ruido del metal de la nave despedazándose y fundiéndose.

- Confío en que lo lograrás, Inuyasha – Miroku rezaba interiormente. Realmente detestaba volar.

Pronto los enormes edificios que caracterizan al urbano paisaje de Coruscant comenzaron a hacerse más diáfanos. Estaba amaneciendo, y sus ventanales reflejaban la luz del tímido astro solar en el rostro del piloto Hanyou y sus secundantes.

En un último esfuerzo, Inuyasha Skywalker consigue estabilizarla y aterrizan sobre la parte inferior de la nave, deslizándose unos cuantos metros sobre la pista de aterrizaje que Tatewaki había divisado.

La "Invisible Hand" se encontraba en escombros, pero sus 3 ocupantes salvaron ilesos. La misión de rescate había sido un éxito, a pesar de todo.

Artoo Shippo, Inuyasha Skywalker, Miroku Kenobi y el Supremo Canciller Hitomi Tatewaki estaban a salvo en territorio Hanyou.

- Bien hecho, Inuyasha. No está mal para ser tu primera vez – rió, levantando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo, secándose el sudor de su frente con la otra mano.

Tatewaki intervino también.

- Has demostrado ser un completo Houshi Hanyou, joven Skywalker – lo felicitó, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Inuyasha miró a ambos loadores, y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, satisfecho y agotado, esperando por la ayuda que pronto llegaría.

- No anhelabas un descanso en Coruscant, Miroku? Supongo que ésta se agrega a mi lista de hazañas – dijo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su negra cabellera.

- Un poco de modestia no te vendría mal de vez en cuando... – Miroku lo miró con una gran gota en su cabeza.

Habían pasado apenas 10 minutos. En el intertanto, Miroku se entretenía analizando lo que quedaba de la nave a la vez que contaba a su pupilo las correrías de Mushin Jinn. Inuyasha sólo escuchaba a su maestro por caridad. El hambre que tenía dificultaba su concentración.

- "... y entonces, Mushin gritó:"

- _me estoy muriendo de hambre... no he comido nada desde que..._

-" se había caído a una gran..."

- _zanja... eso es lo que tengo en mi estómago. Una perfecta..._

- "mierda, estaba lleno de guano de alguna criatura apestosa..."

- _...con el hambre que tengo hasta eso me comería... Mmm..._

- "Mushin, jajaja, había quedado como un..."

- _pastel de chocolate..._

- "y después se puso a llover..."

- _zumo de yuri, quisiera beber..._

- "ácido, penetraba como..."

Hitomi Tatewaki, aburrido de la conversación, decidió salir de la nave. En eso estaba cuando sintió un ruido a lo lejos, mientras veía unos puntos acercarse hacia ellos. Agudizó su vista para ver con más claridad lo que se aproximaba. Arqueando los labios hacia arriba, en una mueca que imitaba pero no era una sonrisa en su pragmático rostro, silenció a los Hanyou:

- Maestro Kenobi, las tropas ya llegaron por nosotros.

- Cielos! Justo cuando iba en la mejor parte del relato...- suspiró.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Y así terrrrrmina... un valiente esfuerrrrrrzo... (diría el General Hakudoshi:P) por continuar este fic. (si algunos no entendieron por qué ese molesto dejo de la letra "r", vean Clone Wars). No me he apegado mucho al guión original porque en realidad no me acuerdo bien de los acontecimientos... sólo vi la peli una vez (falta de presupuesto para repetirse el plato). Ya saben, cualquier queja, duda, consulta y demases diríjanlos a houshi(guion abajo)miroku(guion abajo)19(a)yahoo.es**** Estaré esperando sus review, plissssss! Arigatou! Y hasta un próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMEN ASAI MINNA-SAN! Sé que me demoré extra-mucho-demasiado en actualizar, y les pido a mis austeros pero leales lectores mucha paciencia, pero debido a los constantes designios que la Música tiene preparados para mí todos los días, sumado a que necesitaba del apoyo de mi mecenas, Filia-chan, jeje, me habían impedido mi labor de publicar a tiempo... Ya estoy por finalizar el año académico y las exigencias debido al paro de mitad de año son mayores (sólo me queda algo aprox. un mes con puntillo para terminar) En fin, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) merezca la pena con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Pasemos a los review. Esto será corto:**

**Kagome-Higurashi13 y S1NG4K13B1: Gracias x los cumplidos!XD Ambas han sido mis lectoras más fieles (aparte de mi mecenas, claro!). Han sido las personas que me han motivado a seguir adelante con esta idea y no rendirme x la falta de audiencia a este concierto...digo! a este fic. A ambas les doy un millón de gracias... y que L-sama (o Buda, en este caso) se los pague. Ah! Y que el poder de Shikon esté con vosotras...**

**Note to myself: Recordarle a mi estimado público que tanto Star Wars como Inuyasha y Clone Wars no son ni en su expresión más mínima de mi pertenencia (lamentablemente para mí...). Por el contrario, los múltiples sucesos en los que se verán involucrados nuestros carismáticos personajes sí son de mi inspiración. Así que por fin vamos a ello. Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**III**

- Llegas tarde Inuyasha. Sabes bien que cuando el Consejo Hanyou requiere de tu presencia inmediata, es INMEDIATA.

- Feh! Qué importa si llego tarde a otro regaño, Maestro...

- Regaño? Ya no eres un niño pequeño para que te regañe, pero con tu actitud tan irresponsable no me dejas más alternativa que tratarte como tal. He sido tu maestro todos estos años pero aún no lo has aprendido, verdad?

- Tienes razón. Ya no soy un niño. Y en cuanto a la autoridad que tienes sobre mí, no insistas en ocupar el lugar de Mushin Jinn!

_Le había dolido, lo sé. Pero lo dije sin pensar, enfadado por su regaño. Sólo amplió los ojos, en un expresión de tristeza._

- Maestro, yo... no quise...

- Lo sé. También lo extraño.

_Se acercó al ventanal y fijó la vista en los resplandecientes edificios que daban contiguo al Monasterio. Podía sentir la nostalgia de aventuras pasadas a través de su hondo suspiro. _

- Sabes, Inuyasha. No ha pasado día en que no busque la luz en sus enseñanzas. Puede que haya sido un mañoso sin remedio, muy interesado en Kikyou Skywalker, pero sin duda, me enseñó todo lo que sé.

- Mamá!

- ... así es... digamos que Mushin no era el mejor prospecto, pero...

- Supongo que has sido un muy buen aprendiz en ese sentido, no _Houshi-sama_?

- Inuyasha...

- Digo, varias veces me he fijado en cómo la miras.. y sabes qué? Creo que también te corresponde...

- Basta...

- Hacen una bonita pareja, no sólo en combate y en las misiones, sino en general...

- Basta con eso, Inuyasha!

_Miroku estaba rojo. No le gustaba que lo molestara con la maestra Windu. Se gustaban mutuamente, pero ninguno es sincero con el otro por estas odiosas leyes Hanyou. Sólo me limité a reír por su cara de vergüenza. _

- En fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí ni de eso. Cuando solicité tu presencia en el Monasterio, fue porque tengo una noticia muy importante que darte.

_Lo escuché sin decir palabra. Cuando terminó, levanté una ceja._

- Ma... Maestro...?

_Me guió hacia la cabina donde se reunía siempre el Consejo. Todo estaba oscuro, pero seguí caminando. Me giré y él ya no estaba. Fue en ese instante cuando los sables de los Hanyou del Consejo se encendieron, circundándome. Tenían puestas sus capuchas, por lo que no podía ver sus rostros. Seguro entre ellos estaba Miroku. Luego, inclinaron sus sables hacia mí, en un refulgente círculo. Entonces el Maestro Myouga me pidió que me acercara, y me arrodillé frente a él. Con su sable verde, me bautizó, dirigiéndolo a cada hombro. Sentí la energía de su espada, no sólo la calórica, sino también la épica, cerca de mi oído, mientras hablaba:_

_­_- En nombre del Honorable Consejo Hanyou, por voluntad del poder de Shikon, yo te nombro...

_Levanté la vista para el ansiado momento siguiente. Algo que esperé toda mi vida._

- HOUSHI HANYOU INUYASHA SKYWALKER!

Inuyasha fue catapultado del cielo de sus recuerdos a la tierra de su presente realidad con ese atronador grito. Después de haber sido felicitado prácticamente todo el día por políticos y Hanyous, tanto a su llegada después del cómodo aterrizaje en la "Invisible Hand" como a su arribo al Monasterio Hanyou, faltaba el saludo de su hermosa esposa. Una gran gota se formó en su nuca cuando la vio agitando el brazo para que la viera, inocentemente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Era impoluta como senadora, y se destacaba defendiendo los intereses de Naboo, pero en ocasiones tenía esos arranques de mujer incomprendida que harían temblar hasta al mismísimo Darth Naraku y después se preguntan por qué la Princesa Leia es así, jeje... A pesar de eso, la amaba.

- No puedo creerlo! No te veo durante meses y te quedas pensando en nada como si en eso se te fuera la vida... ven a darme un gran abrazo, Inu!

- Kagome! – dijo animadamente el muchacho, abrazándola con fuerza, casi fundiéndose a su amor y afecto en ese solo gesto. Vestía un kimono oscuro que destacaba su menuda figura, con una larga capa hasta los tobillos; su delicado cabello azabache atado en dos rosquillas a cada lado de la cabeza. Se la llevó a un rincón apartado para que ningún Hanyou la viera, o se meterían en problemas.

- Me tuviste muy preocupada, amor... Cómo se te ocurre abandonarme en estos momentos cuando más te necesito! – le besó dulcemente en los labios, para mirarlo con ternura.

- Eh? Qué quieres decir? Que me necesitas por temporadas? – sonrió pícaramente, viendo cómo Kagome Amidala de Skywalker, como él la llamaba, se enfadaba y le daba un coscorrón.

- Sabes que no es así, Inu. Tengo una noticia importante para ti.

Dicho esto, se llevó las manos a la barriga, bajando la vista por la incomodidad de comunicarle a su amado dicha nueva. Sonrojada, la levantó.

- Qué? Qué pasa Kagome? Te duele el estómago?– dijo Inuyasha, preocupado – Fueron esos caramelos traídos de sepa el diablo dónde que te dio el idiota de SoThreePO, verdad? O tal vez tu colon irritable? Te dije que no te comieras todas las bolsas de papitas tú sola... seguro que con esas películas _underground_ que te conseguiste de los _Hanyou Monty_ te las acabaste todas... o puede que sea Apendicitis... no podemos esperar, tenemos que hacer algo rápido antes de que eso se transforme en Peritonitis... iré de inmediato a hablar con el médico...

Kagome soltó una risita mientras su esposo seguía entregando posibles diagnósticos errados. Inu era tan sagaz cuando se trataba de luchar, pero en los asuntos de la vida cotidiana, era un total despistado.

- Inu, escúchame...

- pero... y la Peritonitis?

- Nada de eso, tontito

- Cálculos renales?

- INU! – volvió a ladrarle al indefenso Hanyou, aclarándose la voz al recuperar la compostura - ...estoy embarazada...

La expresión agobiada por la incertidumbre del Hanyou cambió en un dos por tres cuando sus agudos oídos internalizaron la noticia, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante como si tuviesen vida propia a lo Hanamichi Sakuragi :P. Tomó a Kagome en brazos y la levantó en la alegría incontenible ante la sorpresa que ella le reservaba. Se abrazaron y besaron frenéticamente por varios minutos, sintiéndose seguros en las sombras de Coruscant.

Pero esa alegría no duró mucho. Ya entrada la noche, Inuyasha tuvo uno de sus sueños premonitorios. Enredado entre las sábanas luchaba interiormente por despertar ante escenas tan aterradoras, convenciéndose de que eran sólo producto de su imaginación debido al cansancio de la batalla. Se levantó sobresaltado y sudoroso, se puso la bata y salió a la terraza para refrescar sus difusas y perturbadoras visiones.

- Inu? – preguntó su esposa, quien se levantó preocupada al no encontrar a su marido acompañándole en el lecho – qué sucede?

- Tuve un sueño, Kagome... y era sobre ti...

- No me digas... me estás viendo nuevamente como tu madre y te aterró saber que estabas casado y unido a ella... – dijo divertida para calmarlo, tomándole de un brazo.

En efecto, Kagome Amidala Y Kikyou Skywalker guardaban un parecido increíble. Inuyasha se preguntaba si era simplemente un capricho del destino, un reflejo de la pérdida de su madre, o incluso su propia hermana perdida. Pero Kagome se encargó de disipar esas dudas a lo largo de esos tres años en que se juraron amor eterno. Había sido un flechazo a primera vista, el cual tuvo que esperar 10 años para concretarse con la típica frase "hasta que la muerte los separe".

Qué ironía... aquello que Inuyasha tanto anheló pronunciar al reencontrarse con su amada, terminaría por separarlos más pronto de lo calculado...

Inuyasha esbozó una fugaz sonrisa por el comentario de su mujer, pero volvió a su seriedad actual.

- No, Kagome, no era sobre eso. Soñé que estabas dando a luz a nuestro bebé, y... – a Inu se le apretó la garganta de pronto.

- Y?

- Gritabas desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, que este suplicio terminara pronto, y...

- Y?

- Pues... el pequeño logró salir con bien de tu vientre...pero...

- PERO?

Kagome se estaba crrispando de tanto misterio, realmente había ocasiones en que Inuyasha se ponía dramático con el asunto de los sueños. Este se dio cuenta y se apresuró a decir:

- Tú morías en el parto...

El Hanyou se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su esposa. Su mirada era triste, con los ojos húmedos pero conteniendo las lágrimas, como todo un hombre. No podía demostrarse débil ante su esposa...digamos... otra vez. Kagome acarició su mejilla con su delicada mano, y luego le abrazó, mirándole fijamente:

- No pienses en eso, Inuyasha.

- Era como los sueños que tuve acerca de Kikyou... lo sentí tan real... como si furtivamente la muerte nos acechara esperando el momento preciso para asir con su siniestra tu lozana existencia y alejarte de mí hasta que volvamos a reencontrarnos en el vacío del Cosmos...

- ... – Kagome estaba en shock con el despliegue elocuente de su marido, tan bizarro como el Conde Sesshomaru (R.I.P.) dando sesiones de Fonoaudiología al General Hakudoshi.

- no quiero perderte como a ella... jamás me lo perdonaría.

- No te preocupes, mi amor, no me dejaré vencer. No moriré en el parto, te lo prometo.

Se besaron con ternura, pero a la vez con pasión. Inuyasha la estrechaba contra su cuerpo mientras la mano de Kagome se posaba en su pecho descubierto que la bata rehusaba cubrir, justo sobre el relicario que Kagome le había regalado en su niñez, y que contenía sus 3 tesoros más preciados: una foto de ella, otra de Kikyou...

Y su fragmento de la Shikon no Tama.

- Qué tal si comemos algo para llenar ese vacío que tienes con tus sueños? Te apetece un _break_ de ramen?

La palabra Ramen causaba un efecto tal en Inuyasha que respondía poniendo su cuerpo en estado de alerta, cual perrito de caza encuentra a la presa. Kagome disfrutaba de este comportamiento, y gustaban de jugar a la mascota entrenada. Al principio se sentía humillado, pero amaba demasiando a Kagome para divertirla a costa propia.

- Ramen? Acaso dijiste RAMEN? – Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer un lago en el piso, recordando el sabor del delicioso ramen... y también porque no había comido nada apetitoso en meses.

Parándose frente a la despensa, abrió la puerta del aparador para descubrir una dotación de ramen para un par de meses por lo menos. A este paso Inuyasha ya pensaba casarse con las sopas y divorciarse de Kagome.

- Pero antes... – Kagome cerró la puerta, traviesa. Inuyasha no alcanzó a protestar – ABAJO!

- ...

- Tú eres mi perrito regalón, recuerdas?

- ...

- Cuando yo te diga abajo, tienes que echarte como un perro, ya?

- ... tengo que hacer esto... por ramen?

- Creí que era porque me querías...- Kagome hizo unos pucheros fingidos y secándose una lágrima inexistente, gestos que el ingenuo Inuyasha se tragó.

- Eh... espera Kagome... no quise decir... pues yo...

- Sabes? Pensé que te gustaría acompañar el ramen... con una gran bolsa de papas fritas... – dijo convincente, sacando el enorme paquete tipo mega hiper familiar y exhibiéndolo ante las narices de su marido, como si fuese una mujer en un night club que se va desnudando paulatinamente.

Sus puntos débiles...

Y Kagome...

Suspiró hondo. _La justicia es ciega_, dicen. Aquí más bien está hambrienta.

- Está bien, dilo...

- ABAJO!

Al mismo tiempo que dio la orden, movió el brazo bruscamente hacia la misma dirección. Impulso que fue recibido por la despensa, produciéndose un ligero balanceo que dejó caer un pesado molde de titanio para hacer tortillas de rescoldo a temperaturas nucleares en la cabeza de Inuyasha, que estaba a la orilla con peligro de caer en cualquier momento.

- Obediente perrito... gracias por proteger a tu ama! – dijo muy contenta, dándole palmaditas al monumental molde que aplastaba al maltrecho Hanyou""".

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

"""imaginen esa escena en que Inuyasha quería bloquear la entrada del pozo con una roca para que Kagome no volviera a su época, y Kagome le dijo ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAAAAAJOOOOO! hasta que la roca le cayó encima.

**Y bien! Qué les pareció la tercera entrega de esta saga, jajaja! Es broma... espero que les haya gustado... digamos que no es lo mejor que haya escrito, pero prometo que se vienen capítulos más interesantes, ya saben, aún falta mucha acción por narrar, jeje... seguramente más de alguno se preguntará qué diablos es una tortilla de rescoldo? Digamos que es uno de los numerosos "platos" de la cocina típica chilena: es una especie de masa de pan con forma de bizcocho (es como comer pan pero con forma de torta... aunque creo que eso de la forma es lo de menos). Fue una tontera mía en realidad, yo y mis cosas locas... :P.**

**Por qué SoThreePO? No sabía a quién poner de C3PO, y al final quedó Sota... lo sé, no es el mejor personaje para desempeñar dicho rol, pero no podía poner a Jakotsu por ejemplo... lo digo por la personalidad tan particular del droide de protocolo... o a Suzaku (si algunos no lo recuerdan, es aquel personaje de los capítulos de la alabarda Keng Kong -se escribe así?-, sirviente de Hoshiyomi, que tenía una personalidad similar a nuestro zombie-gay favorito –como lo leí en una página hace tiempo-, Jakotsu).**

**Eso es todo por ahora, mis fieles lectores. Pronto (espero) publicaré el cuarto libro de Inu Potter, digo! El cuarto capítulo de esta historia... les pido paciencia, plis! Me comprometo a subirlo pronto (y hablo en serio esta vez). Nos vemos, bye bye!**

_**Houshi Juujinkan Maps**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento el retraso! Respondo al llamado de mislectores fieles (un parcito que deja review, nótese que hago la diferencia) y publico este nuevo capítulo... que por lo visto no tiene intenciones de acabarse hasta por lo menos otros 6 ó 7 más. Pero no garantizo esa cantidad, pueden ser más o menos, mis pronósticos no siempre son acertados...**

**A Kagome-Higurashi 13, le doy muchas muchas muchitas gracias por confiar en mi modesto estilo de escritura y animarme a seguir adelante... probablemente se venga un nuevo proyecto, pero en la sección de Slayers y a aquellos que siguen este fic y no dejan review, les invito a dejar aunque sea una línea y decir si les gusta o no... prefiero darle las gracias personalmente.**

**Y por supuesto, a mi querida amiga, socia creativa y mecenas, Filia-chan... infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo. Por ti este fic sigue en línea ;) Así que eleva la palabra gracias a una potencia decimal sobre otra potencia decimal y sobre otra y otra y así. Tú me entiendes, no?**

**Y así comienza un nuevo capi. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**IV**

La atención del Universo se centró esta vez no en el campo de batalla, sino en la monumental Sala de Reuniones del Senado Galáctico. Sus dimensiones eran impresionantemente escalofriantes. Vista desde una perspectiva privilegiada, podía observarse que las butacas móviles que colmaban la Cámara de cabo a cabo formaban la gigantesca y colorida cola de un pavorreal en pleno cortejo...

De pronto, apareció en el centro de la Cámara, en una butaca más grande que el resto, el Supremo Canciller Hitomi Tatewaki, mucho más repuesto de su ya olvidado secuestro, poniéndose manos a la obra y recuperando el tiempo perdido en la arena política debido a su ausencia.

Sango Windu Y Miroku Kenobi, miembros del Consejo Hanyou, presencian los movimientos del Canciller, en una de las innumerables naves - butacas donde los miembros del Senado debatían, o más bien, oían y acataban. Miroku bostezó y se estiró.

- Sabes que no me gustan estas sesiones, Sango. Si hay algo que detesto tanto como volar es a los políticos.

- Y Ud. sabe tan bien como yo, _Houshi-sama_, que debemos vigilarlo – le regañó, tapándole la boca -. Cada vez sus jugadas son más sospechosas.

Tal y como había mencionado Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango no sólo luchaban juntos cuando la situación así lo ameritase, sino que también eran compañeros de trabajo constantemente. Se conocían desde que eran padawans, cuando la Maestra Kaede la trajo al templo desde el planeta Musashin, hace más de 20 años aproximadamente, para continuar con su entrenamiento Hanyou. Sin embargo, su apariencia era la de una muchacha de 18.

Algo que Miroku no podía dejar de notar. Aprendió muy bien de Mushin Jinn todas esas mañas que por lo general retrataban la palma de Sango en las mejillas del Houshi.

Se miró la mano derecha, herida en batalla, y cubierta por la misteriosa muñequera oscura, estrechando los ojos con la molestia que le causó encoger los dedos. Sango se preparaba a interrogarlo, pero desvió su atención indicándole con el índice que Tatewaki tenía algo importante que comunicar:

- Si bien es cierto que el líder separatista Sesshomaru ha sido eliminado, el sanguinario General Hakudoshi aún permanece impune, hecho que como Máximo Representante del Senado no puedo tolerar. Es imperativo que el actual emblema del poder de los Youkai reciba un castigo ejemplar por atentar contra la estabilidad de nuestra amada República. Por lo tanto, he decidido ampliar mi mandato hasta que este conflicto sea por fin resuelto. Una vez que Hakudoshi haya sido por fin desterrado de la faz del Universo, abandonaré dichos poderes y seguiré ejerciendo el humilde cargo de Canciller que defiende hasta las últimas consecuencias el bienestar de la galaxia y no permitirá que criminales como éste se refugien en las sombras que su funesto amo les ofrece!

Sí... Kenobi tenía su lado prudente, el que salió a brote después de la declaración de Tatewaki. Prudencia que compartió su compañera cuando un aplauso unánime se extendió por todo el Senado. Todos vitoreaban al comprometido Canciller Supremo, quien ahora tenía un cúmulo de poderes ejecutivos que los Hanyou jamás creyeron que poseería. Más bien, parecía un...

- Sabes algo, Sango? – Miroku rompió el estupor en el que ambos Hanyou estaban sumergidos.

- Qué?

- Hay que reconocer que es un orador muy convincente – luego sonrió. Sango le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, regañándolo.

- O los burócratas están muy bien adiestrados. Ningún político ha tenido semejante arrastre jamás. Es como si tuviese una influencia sobre ellos más allá de sus palabras.

- Quisiera tener esa retórica con Inuyasha. Tal vez así me haga caso de una vez por todas, no crees?

- No diga tonterías, _Houshi-sama_. Debemos reportar esto al Consejo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Tatewaki sigue acumulando más y más poderes... Y deje de mirarme así, Hanyou libidinoso – Sango se giró hacia el otro lado cuando advirtió los penetrantes ojos azules de Miroku mirarla con detención.

- No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta cuando te pones seria.

Entre la creciente algarabía producto de la medida adoptada por el Canciller, no se apreció con claridad la sonora bofetada que Sango le plantó en la mejilla, la que Miroku se fue sobando todo el camino de regreso a la cabina del Consejo.

Horas después de haber sido solicitado por el Consejo en pleno, luego de las frescas noticias que los reporteros estrella del Monasterio, Miroku y Sango, llevaron, Inuyasha Skywalker hizo acto de presencia ante sus superiores.

- Qué ocurre? Cuál es la urgencia? Vine en cuanto pude porque me dijeron que requerían de mi presencia con apremio.

El anciano Maestro Myouga tomó la palabra, en representación de los presentes, reinando el silencio en la selecta cámara. Un absolutamente necesario silencio, porque el sabio pequeñín tenía la particular costumbre de hablar sintácticamente al revés. Muy poético... Una mínima distracción y cualquiera se arriesgaba a ser el hazmerreír preguntando qué diablos había querido decir... como le pasaba al principio a Inuyasha en su niñez cuando conoció al "enano decrépito que hablaba raro"... pero con la práctica constante y el entrenamiento Hanyou recibido, ya era tema dominado. Suerte para él que no encabezara discursos como los de Tatewaki...

- Noticias circulan por el Monasterio y el Senado, que su período de mandato Tatewaki ha ampliado hasta que el problema de Hakudoshi no sea solucionado.

- Y?

- Tatewaki está acumulando poderes ejecutivos que no necesita o que no le corresponden – intervino Sango – Si esto continúa, seguirá tratando de inmiscuirse aún más en los asuntos de los Hanyou. Eso no lo podemos permitir. Tenemos nuestras reglas y regidores, no aceptaremos a terceros que intenten controlarnos como sus peones en la batalla.

- Y? Está preocupado por el porvenir de la Galaxia. Qué tiene eso de malo? – Inuyasha se mostraba reacio a los comentarios sobre Tatewaki, levantando los hombros en señal de desinterés, poniendo caritas de adolescente caprichoso. Myouga intentó controlar una pequeña venita que amenazaba aparecer en su sien.

Inuyasha afiló su mirada sobre el Maestro Myouga.

- Nuestro espía serás, y lo que se trae entre manos descubrirás. Como político ambicioso, mucho más allá que este simple Senado Galáctico su meta debe estar. Averiguarlo y comunicárnoslo tu misión será...

El Consejo sabía que Inuyasha guardaba simpatías por el Canciller. Pero se llevarían otra gran sorpresa con lo que Inu estaba a punto de confesarles.

- Pero... – reunió fuerzas para continuar, dudando si era correcto decirlo o no - el Canciller me ha pedido recientemente que sea su representante en el Senado. Si hago lo que me piden, estaría traicionándolo.

El diminuto Maestro Myouga movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, angustiado por la reciente revelación. Volvió a hablar:

- Y traicionando al mismo tiempo al Consejo estás cuando las propuestas de Tatewaki logras asentir. Autorización al Consejo en primer lugar, Inuyasha, pedirás para dicha labor realizar. Aún suficiente experiencia no tienes para ese rol asumir. Por lo tanto, lo que nosotros te indiquemos hacer deberás...

- QUÉEEEE? – un indignadísimo Inuyasha se abalanzó verbalmente sobre el Consejo – Es la primera vez que alguien verdaderamente confía en mí y me toma en serio y ustedes me están frenando esa posibilidad? Ustedes dicen llamarse Hanyous y sin embargo, son tan egoístas como los políticos a quienes tanto critican? Utilizan tácticas tan sucias como espiar a los demás, siendo que es totalmente contrario a la ética que ustedes mismos me han inculcado?

Nuevamente el silencio despuntó entre los Hanyou. Todos sabían que Inuyasha era un chico impulsivo y valiente, pero de ahí a desafiar al máximo representante de su orden... ni siquiera los más veteranos miembros del Consejo se atrvían a ponserse a la altura de su mentor.

Miroku se levantó, y como un padre comprensivo, trató de calmar a su pupilo, ahora camarada:

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, Inuyasha, pero el Canciller no se trae nada bueno entre manos. Sus movimientos son cada vez más truculentos, y si alguno de nosotros se entromete más allá en sus planes, éste desconfiará y se produciría un quiebre irremediable en la estabilidad del poder ejecutivo y los Hanyou, y ya estamos suficientemente segmentados con todas las bajas que hemos tenido en nuestras filas. Por eso, tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos – Inuyasha lo miró, incierto, no sabiendo qué hacer – Sé que tú también quieres que todo esto termine y por fin desenmarañar toda esta red corrupta y oscura que hay detrás de las Guerras Sengoku. El destino de la República depende de ti, Inuyasha. Te encargamos esta misión porque confiamos en tus habilidades, y ésa es una responsabilidad aún más grande que ser representante de un senador.

Sango lo miró orgullosa. En su juventud, Miroku solía ser impetuoso, mañoso, despistado, aprovechado, etc. etc., pero los años no pasan en vano. Lo habían convertido en un Hanyou responsable, preocupado de enseñar bien a su aprendiz. Esta era una muestra de la sabiduría que Mushin le había entregado... Sí, aunque no lo crean, Mushin también tuvo su lado serio alguna vez...

Girándose hacia Sango, Kenobi le dio una sonrisa juguetona y luego miró a Myouga:

- Permítale a Inuyasha ser el representante de Tatewaki en el Senado. Así no sospechará de nuestro plan. Es mejor que el Supremo Canciller encuentre en el muchacho toda la confianza posible. Lo que más necesitamos en este momento son respuestas concretas y no suposiciones. Si alejamos a Inuyasha de Tatewaki con la excusa de que pasó por encima nuestro, podría cambiar de estrategia y despistarnos.

- Maestro Kenobi, la orden del Canciller pretende acatar según lo que Ud a entender da?

- Si lo frenamos, sospechará.

- Incluso por encima de mi autoridad pasando está.

- Con todo respeto, Maestro Myouga. Confíe en mí.

- Y pensado ha en que si no lo detenemos, también sospechará? Una de sus tantas provocaciones inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos es. Si con libertad lo dejamos actuar queramos o no sus reglas impondrá.

- Tal vez. Pero contando con la confianza de Inuyasha, probablemente lo pase por alto. Es arriesgado, pero opto por lo segundo.

La idea de Miroku no era mala, pero Myouga se sentía pasado a llevar. Y al parecer no había opción aparente. Los Hanyou del Consejo se miraban unos a otros. Nadie quería oponerse ante la autoridad intachable de Myouga. Hasta que...

- Estoy de acuerdo con el Maestro Kenobi. Es necesario correr el riesgo. Somos Hanyous, no políticos – Sango se puso de pie - Si hay que luchar por estabilizar la correcta marcha de la República, mi sable siempre estará dispuesto a protegerla – espetó, oprimiendo fuertemente su arma contra su puño – Hemos entrenado arduamente por largos años. Ya es hora de demostrar lo que aprendimos.

Miroku fijó su atención en ella, con el pecho henchido literalmente, al ver la actitud de su compañera. Inuyasha lo advirtió y le dio una mirada maliciosa a su maestro, la cual el afectado no notó.

Myouga sonrió sutilmente. Sango y Miroku eran sus Hanyous predilectos, y estaba satisfecho de sus logros. Miroku era una leyenda viviente, por todas las batallas en las que había luchado: junto a Mushin Jinn, solo, cuando venció a Darth Kagura en el palacio de la entonces Reina Kagome en Naboo, y junto a su pupilo Inuyasha en las Guerras Sengoku. Sango por su parte, ya traía currículum desde Musashin. Kaede la había entrenado de tal manera que se hizo Taijiya Hanyou incluso antes que el mismo Miroku, gracias a su astucia, estrategia y fuerza en la batalla, demostrando mucho más agallas que varios de sus "hermanos". Y así se ganó la confianza del líder de su orden, quien la convirtió en su mano derecha. Lo tenía absolutamente merecido. Ambos.

Murmullos eran intercambiados entre el resto de los miembros del Consejo.

- Veo que nadie en desacuerdo con los Maestros Kenobi y Windu se pronuncia. Entonces decidido está. De esta manera entonces se procederá: Inuyasha – saltó al oír de pronto su nombre –, de vigilar a Tatewaki entonces te encargarás, mientras tu rol de representante cumplirás.

- pero... ni siquiera me han pedido mi opinión! – se erizó Inuyasha.

- Perfecto. Con tu misión comenzaremos apenas Tatewaki tu presencia solicite. Retirarte puedes ya.

- Pero... pero... PERO!

- Ya tranquilízate Inuyasha. Mejor conversemos las estrategias afuera – le empujó Miroku antes de que hiciera algo que le comprometiese más de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo que estás haciendo espero sepas, Maestra Windu.

- Créame, Maestro Myouga. Confío en Inuyasha tanto como el mismo _Houshi-sama_. Es como si fuese mi pupilo también.

- Terminando al parecer mi período está... por este Maestro ningún respeto entre sus discípulos infundir logra ya... – suspiró resignado el sabio anciano, mientras se retiraba a meditar.

Sólo un par de minutos fueron necesarios para desalojar la cámara del Consejo. Sango se quedó sola, observando la butaca donde Miroku solía acomodarse en las reuniones. Mirando hacia todos lados, se acercó para tomar asiento, pero titubeó. _Qué rayos!- s_e dijo, y se sentó. Lentamente cerró los ojos y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando, cada vez más adaptándose a la sedosidad del terciopelo que vestía el sitial de un índigo profundo... como sus ojos..

- Miroku... – dejó escapar un susurro, sin prevenir en su sosiego la presencia de alguien muy cerca suyo.

- Me ausento por unos segundos y ya estás suspirando por mí? No creí que te hiciese tanta falta... – dijo Miroku con una seductora voz, pasándose la mano a través de la creciente barba que adornaba su bien faccionado rostro, y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la Taijiya... – siendo que aún no conoces mi mejor lado...

PAF!

* * *

**Disculpen mi falta de cortesía! les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad... (lo sé... muy atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta, no?). y como sé que no publicaré antes de esa fecha, también os deseo un Feliz 2006 y que logren alcanzar sus metas con éxito. Yo he librado el primer paso de la mía. Sólo me quedan unos 4 ó 5 y seré libre... espero.**

**Cuidado con las fiestas de fin de año. Moderen las llaves y pasen el trago... digo! moderen el auto... no! esperen... hip! uds. me entienden no? Saayonara, nos vemos en un nuevo capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me excuso x la eterna demora! Para todos aquellos quienes siguen este fic, un montón de disculpas! La excusa de esta entrega: falta de PC, un síntoma común pero que no siempre es detectado a tiempo, jejeje! Las vacaciones me exigieron dejar mi PC embalado en mi ciudad adoptiva y no había podido actualizar x lo mismo... pero gracias a algunas movidillas x aki y x allá... akí está por fin, el 5° capítulo de esta apasionante (ni tanto :P) historia de acción, aventuras y amor (y un tanto de humor... x aki y x alla xD).**

**Los animo a dejarme un review! Y de paso les aviso que pueden revisar mi humilde arte gráfico en mi page www(.)fotolog(.)com(slash)hjmaps para los que les interese ver cómo dibujo... fanarts hechos x este pechito... xD y si tienen alguna idea o pedido especial de algo que quieran que dibuje (personaje o serie en particular), todas las ideas son bienvenidas. Y si pueden, un post en mi guestbook PLIIIIIIIIIIISS:´(**

**Enjoy it!

* * *

**

**V**

- General Kenobi! Llamando al general Kenobi! Responda, General!

Miroku sintió la voz de un jovencito saliendo del comunicador holográfico que traía en su muñeca. De un salto que le produjo el sacarlo de sus pensamientos, contestó calmadamente:

- Aquí Kenobi. Qué sucede, Comandante Kohaku?

- Señor, tenemos noticias de… qué le pasó en la cara, General?

En efecto, la bofetada de Sango aún permanecía clamando su presencia en la mejilla de Kenobi - cómo se dio cuenta Kohaku de la bofetada? Digamos que el comunicador holográfico tiene sensores térmicos... y digamos que Sango siempre deja huellas por donde pasa :P- . Miroku carraspeó para contestarle:

- eee... algo sin importancia, Comandante. Mejor hablemos de...

- No me diga que de nuevo peleó con Ane-ue?

Era un secreto a voces el hecho de que las diferencias de pensamiento entre Miroku y Sango acababan siempre en golpes... claro que quién los recibía era siempre él. En varias oportunidades habían sucedido frente a los ojos del Comandante de las Tropas Sengoku, Kohaku. Con el tiempo se había convertido en un buen amigo de la pareja, tanto que Kohaku veía en ella el reflejo de la hermana que nunca pudo tener, y así aprendió que la Taijiya no es precisamente de las chicas que ocultan su enfado si algo les molesta...

- Ya te dije que es algo sin importancia – Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y no debido a la cachetada – Qué noticias me tienes?

- Oh! Cierto... Hemos localizado al General Hakudoshi, Señor...

Hubo un pequeño silencio... una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la mejilla golpeada del Hanyou, la que tuvo una corta travesía debido a la alta temperatura de ese sector de la piel.

- Al fin ese bastardo retardado da señales de vida! Voy de inmediato, Kohaku. Prepara una nave en el intertanto. Tengo algo que hacer antes de irme.

Y la conversación acabó. Prestamente Miroku dirigió su paso para buscar a Sango y que ésta fuese la portadora de las buenas nuevas al Consejo.

Y hablando de la Taijiya, ésta en su irritación, topóse con el final del largo pasillo del Monasterio. Levantó la vista para encontrarse frente a una gran fachada completamente blanca, pulcra, sin huellas de que el tiempo pasó por aquella estancia, con discretas marquesinas rojas atravesando las puertas de entrada aproximadamente a los ¾ de puerta de arriba hacia abajo, dejando el trecho entre las puertas y la pared con una marquesina de color azul a la misma altura de las rojas, como un camino bicolor. Las puertas eran de un material similar al metal, pero mucho más liviano y a la vez resistente, mientras que las asas de la puerta estaban fabricadas de una madera especial, que nunca se opacaba ni deterioraba, firme como el roble, y de agradable aroma como el eucalipto, dándole al lugar una fragancia particular que no se encontraba en ningún otro lugar del sagrado recinto del Monasterio.

En la parte superior, letras enchapadas en oro rezaban al que lo leyera:

" **ENFERMERIA "**

- _Creo que hablar con él me hará bien un rato. Sus palabras siempre me levantan el ánimo_ – y con este pensamiento decidió entrar.

Un muchacho de oscuro cabello largo, atado en una coleta alta, de rostro afable y cortesía que emanaba de sus poros estaba a cargo del periódico "chequeo médico" de cada miembro de las filas Hanyou. Apenas divisó a la recién llegada su rostro se iluminó, y una dentadura perfecta curvó de lado a lado sus labios.

- Maestra Sango... qué agradable sorpresa! – revisó unos papeles que estaban en el mesón, al alcance de su mano – según esto no esperaba su visita hasta la próxima semana...

- Discúlpeme, Kuranosuke. Si está ocupado, puedo volver en otro...

- Su presencia no es ninguna molestia para mí. No sabe cuánto me alegra su visita, y que no se deba precisamente a un mero asunto rutinario... espero...

Kuranosuke Takeda, el médico jefe de los Hanyou, también se sentía fuertemente atraído por Sango. Pero sus intenciones eran totalmente opuestas a las del lascivo Kenobi. Él era todo lo que una chica esperaría de un hombre: atento, tierno, inteligente y apuesto - sí... definitivamente esto es un fic, no? ;P - .

Sango se sonrojó por el cumplido. En unos segundos el enfado había desaparecido y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

- Así está mejor. No se imagina la energía que puede transmitir una sonrisa. Hay un menor gasto de energía y ocupa menos músculos en ella que los que utiliza en una mueca de enfado... sin olvidar por supuesto lo hermosa que es su sonrisa...

Sango trató de hacer caso omiso del comentario de Kuranosuke, y sólo dejó escapar una risita, pero no pudo evitar abochornarse. Ya se había creado el ambiente de confianza necesario. Sango tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, mientras Kuranosuke arreglaba un poco el desordenado escritorio. Su asistente estaba en el descanso de la hora de almuerzo y esperaba pacientemente a que llegara con el suyo.

- Veo que ha tenido una mañana agitada, no?

- En realidad sólo tuvimos un paciente, que nos dio bastante trabajo. Venía del rescate del Canciller, y no había podido venir antes pues dijo que estaba en una sesión del Senado y...

Sango levantó una ceja.

- M... Miroku?

- Sí, así es! Kenobi-san... pero, cómo lo sabe?

- Qué le pasó? Es una herida muy grave?

Kuranosuke dejó de ordenar papeles, acomodar objetos y carpetas, y sentándose frente a Sango le miró seriamente.

- Para serle franco, en mis años de experiencia como médico, tratando heridas de todos los tipos, producidas por las más inimaginables armas y criaturas, jamás había visto algo semejante a lo que Kenobi-san tiene en su mano derecha...

Sango sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal como un shock eléctrico. Entonces recordó la expresión de Miroku en la sesión del Senado...

_Vaya forma de relajarme..._

Éste, mientras tanto, recorría cada recodo del sagrado recinto buscando a su querida Taijiya, interrumpiendo entrenamientos Padawan, conferencias, acuerdos, y a uno que otro en algún quehacer íntimo y personal. Pidiendo las más sinceras diculpas, no todas tan bien recibidas, salía de cada embrollo angustiado, pensando en que ésta vez se le había pasado la mano siendo tan directo.

Hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, desde cuya esquina se divisaba la amplia entrada de la Enfermería.

- Es el único lugar que me falta por revisar, pero... qué podría estar haciendo allí? – encogiéndose de hombros, apresuró su paso para entrar a la salita de espera y preguntarle al Dr. Takeda si había divisado a Sango.

Kuranosuke cubrió las manos de Sango con las suyas, aclarándose la voz para las palabras que pronunciaría:

- No puedo dar un diagnóstico exacto porque se trata de algo totalmente desconocido para mí... algo que supera mis expectativas de Médico... pero le sugiero mantener la calma.

-Pero Kuranosuke-san...

Kenobi se acercó a la puerta...

El Dr. Takeda se arrodilló ante ella, no accediendo a las súplicas de una más que una avergonzada Sango, insistiéndole que se levantara.

- En caso de que algo le sucediera a Kenobi-san, sabe que estoy aquí para lo que necesite. Tengo que serle sincero, ya no puedo ocultarle más lo que siento: usted me...

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y tras el estruendo pudo verse a Miroku cayendo de bruces al suelo, estrellándose su cara con la maceta de un raro especímen vegetal traído desde una galaxia lejana y que el Hanyou logró poner en extinción. Al intentar asirse de algo y frenar la caída, liberó una reacción en cadena que dejó como saldo un sinnúmero de tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado rotos, muestras orgánicas estropeadas y papeles revueltos. Todo al tratar de espiar la conversación de la pareja, apoyándose en la puerta para escuchar mejor...

Sólo que olvidó con que la puerta de la Enfermería era con vaivén muy sensible...

El par contempló la escena con aturdimiento, sin hacer ningún gesto. Tanto que las manos de Kuranosuke seguían cogiendo las de Sango en la impresión. Al darse cuenta de ello, de inmediato Kenobi se puso de pie, dignamente sacudiéndose la tierra de su túnica oscura, y mirando recriminatorio a Sango. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta de la agresiva mirada de Miroku, se soltó de Kuranosuke, momento que Kenobi aprovechó para tomarla de la muñeca bruscamente y llevársela de ahí.

- Carga los daños a mi cuenta, Takeda... Sango y yo tenemos una República que defender... lamento no poder quedarnos a ayudar...

- Pero, _Houshi_... – alcanzó a pronunciar Sango antes de desaparecer de los territorios del médico.

Kuranosuke observó desconsolado el desastre, y sólo pudo suspirar por la oportunidad perdida y volver a su trabajo. En eso estaba cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando la asistente del Dr. Takeda con el ansiado almuerzo que casi se une al desastre con la sorpresa que se llevó.

- No me digas... – sonrió débilmente - terremoto grado Kenobi... – dijo, dejando el almuerzo sobre el mesón central, intentando organizar el desorden - acabo de verlos volar en dirección contraria...

Kuranosuke asintió resignado, dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

- No te preocupes. Yo ordeno aquí mientras tú almuerzas. No se puede suspirar por la persona amada con el estómago vacío.

- Gracias Koharu. Supongo que ya almorzaste, verdad?

- Claro. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

- Qué sucede? Por qué la brusquedad, _Houshi-sama_? – Sango reclamó, soltándose de Miroku, intentando aliviar su adolorida muñeca – Vaya capacidad para el caos, eh? 

A paso raudo se perdían por entre el laberinto de corredores que el Monasterio Hanyou poseía, en dirección a la plataforma del hangar.

- _Es el Poder de Shikon... _en fin, tengo buenas noticias. Kohaku me informó de la localización del General Hakudoshi.

- Quééééééé? Lograron dar con su paradero?

- Así es. Por fin tenemos a ese imbécil donde queríamos. Necesito que avises al Consejo sobre esto, y pongas a todos los Hanyou en alerta.

- Y qué hará Ud.?

- Enfrentarlo, por supuesto. No permitiré que vuelva a escabullirse otra vez.

- Quiero acompañarlo, _Houshi-sama_. Juntos lograremos derrotarlo.

Miroku se detuvo en seco. Sango le imitó.

- Sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando Hakudoshi aparece...- dijo sin mirarla, con la vista gacha.

- Ataca en varios frentes a la vez, lo sé...

- Necesito que estés aquí y comandes las Tropas Sengoku que defienden Coruscant. Presiento que este movimiento de Hakudoshi tendrá una repercusión de proporciones sobre el Monasterio...

- Pero no puedo dejar que vaya solo. Es muy peligroso! No puede luchar con esa mano lastimada!

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos. _Takeda habló de más,_ pensó. Se giró para enfrentar a su decidida mirada. Sango no pudo evitar sentir un cálido estremecimiento acumulado en su garganta al verse perdida en esos avezados zafiros.

- Por qué no me dijo nada acerca de eso, _Houshi-sama_? Acaso no confía en mí?

- Es una larga historia, Sango. Pero te prometo que cuando vuelva con la cabeza de ese cretino hablaremos en detalle sobre ello.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

- Y si no vuelve?

- Tan patético me crees como para dejarme vencer por un perdedor como él?

- No permita que la soberbia nuble su juicio, Maestro Kenobi – Sango volvió a reprenderle, martillando el índice de su diestra contra el pecho de Miroku. Éste tomó su mano con la suya ilesa, y tiernamente le dijo:

- Tranquila, Sango. No te quedarás viuda antes del matrimonio... – y elevó su mano, besándola delicadamente.

Un nuevo PAF! le devolvió la reverberancia a los pasillos del Monasterio.

- Sí... ve.a.alertar.al.resto... – mencionó por lo bajito Miroku cuando nuevamente una Sango envuelta en una profusa llama se dirigió hacia la Cámara del Consejo, dejando a su paso profundos cráteres en vez de huellas...

- Debo aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando. Como dijo una vez Mushin: "_la comunicación es el epicentro del malentendido_".

Dándose cuenta de lo aplicable que resultó ser la expresión, le avisó a Kohaku que pasaría a visitar a alguien antes de partir.

- Pero General... hace 20 minutos que lo estoy esperando... El reactor de la nave se fundirá si sigue en marcha...

- Entonces no te molestará esperarme unos 20 más, sí? – Miroku puso cara de perrito Hush Puppies, con lo que Kohaku no pudo negarse, ganándose la aprobativa carcajada del muchacho.

* * *

- Quería verme, Canciller? 

- Asiento, Inuyasha. Te estaba esperando.

Tatewaki había preparado un lugar especial al lado de él, para que pudiesen conversar privadamente en la Cámara del Senado, sin interrupciones causadas por los Hanyou. Ninguna otra alma estaba presente en ese momento en el principal centro político de la galaxia. Sin embargo la siempre iluminada cámara no cesó sus funciones estéticas por la presencia del joven Houshi Hanyou. Su magnitud estratosférica hacía sentir insignificante a cualquier otro ser que lo contemplase.

Excepto a ellos.

- Dígame, Canciller... de qué se trata? Acaso de mis deberes como su representante?

Tatewaki le miró, intentando sonreír.

- A mí me parece que eres tú quien tiene algo que contarme.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo. Tragó saliva y titubeó.

- Bueno... esteeee... yo...

- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Inuyasha. Hay algo que te perturba y que pretendes ocultar como si nada pasara. No es bueno que acumules todas esas preocupaciones, recuerda que aunque eres un Hanyou, sigues siendo humano, a pesar de que tus maestros te hayan enseñado a reprimir tus emociones. Debes confiar en aquellos que somos tus amigos.

- Pero... señor, yo...

- Es algo grave? Tiene que ver con tus sueños?

Inuyasha se sentía como un libro abierto. _Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía, si era sólo un simple político_? se preguntó. _Acaso este hombre es capaz de leer las mentes_? Sus pupilas azabaches titilaron vacilantes en sus órbitas.

- Pero cómo...?

- Lo sé? – completó Tatewaki, dejando aún más catatónico a Inuyasha. Hitomi tomó aire – Cuando eres un político destacado como yo, debes aprender a ponerte en el lugar de los demás, identificándote con sus problemas para así poder ayudarlos en la arena política, representando sus intereses de la manera más afín posible. Esto es aplicable a todo contexto, incluyendo a mis cercanos como tú. Es lo que comúnmente conocemos como empatía...

Inuyasha sonrió complacido. _Cómo el Consejo puede desconfiar de un hombre tan comprometido como él_?

- Así es... Al principio resulta complejo, pero con la experiencia te acostumbras...

El político sonrió por fin. Inuyasha le miró, esbozando una sonrisa fingida y desviando la vista rápidamente. _Acaso es esta capacidad del Canciller la que preocupa al Consejo? O realmente este hombre se trae algo entre manos? Podré confiar en él?_

_Confiar..._

- Se trata de alguien a quien quiero mucho, Canciller. Temo el peor de los destinos para ella...

- La senadora Amidala?

La premonición de este hombre le estaba dando escalofríos a Inuyasha. Pero por otro lado, sentía que podía contarle lo que pasaba. Podía confiar en él. Tatewaki siempre creyó en él, poniéndose de su lado cuando el Consejo le daba la espalda, animándolo a seguir adelante, elogiando sus habilidades y reconociendo sus logros, sin desmerecerlo de ninguna manera, a diferencia de sus pares, de sus hermanos. El mismo Kenobi, su padre, su mentor, su guía a seguir, estaba más preocupado de sus amoríos con la Taijiya Sango que de sus problemas y sus sentimientos.

Sí. Tatewaki creía en él. Y se lo demostraba constantemente. Suficiente motivo para él.

Para creer... y confiar...

- Soñé que ella moría... – sólo se limitó a contar la mitad de la historia. Si alguien se enteraba de Kagome en estado de gravidez...

El largo cabello de Hitomi le cubrió los ojos cuando giró su vista hacia los luminiscentes palcos del Senado. Se puso una mano en la barbilla y reflexionó acerca del tema que su representante ponía al tapete – Hum... tus sueños... una forma peculiar de predecir el futuro... temes que ellos te comuniquen un irremediable suceso, no es así? Temes perderla...

- Así es... quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla, para evitar tan cruel destino...

- La muerte es nuestro destino último, Inuyasha. Si bien es cierto eres un ser con habilidades privilegiadas, no puedes ignorar tu origen mortal...

- Sé que puedo remediarlo! La hora de Kagome Amidala aún no ha llegado! Juré protegerla, y eso es lo que haré hasta mi último soplo de vida! – Inuyasha dio un salto en su butaca, dándole un puñetazo al descanso, defendiendo a su amada. Él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que la persona que más quería en este mundo se encontraba en peligro. Él era un Hanyou... no un simple ser humano. Y ella no era una simple ser humana tampoco. No sólo lo demostraba la fortaleza de su carácter, sino también su mentalidad fría para analizar las situaciones en las que se veía envuelta. Siempre trataba de mantener el control, pues así lo exige su cargo de senadora...

Nunca dejarse vencer, como el resto...

Hitomi Tatewaki sonrió astutamente tras los rizos, gesto que su interlocutor no advirtió.

- Supongo que tienes el derecho a saberlo... no me sorprende que tus maestros no te hayan enseñando el milenario conocimiento del Poder de Shikon en su absoluta complejidad... pues ni siquiera ellos están completamente enterados de su magnificencia...

Skywalker dio un respingo. Acaso su altísimamente desarrollado sentido del oído le estaban traicionando? Tatewaki conoce el Poder de Shikon... más que los mismos Hanyou?

- Imposible...

- Para aquel que domine a la perfección el Poder de Shikon nada es imposible. Y según mi punto de vista tú estás capacitado para aprender los designios que dicho Poder reserva para ti... el Elegido...

Inuyasha desvió su vista por un momento de la instigadora mirada del Supremo Canciller. Cómo alguien exterior a los Hanyou podía asegurar un conocimiento superior de aquella fuerza presente en los cristales de la legendaria Perla de Shikon? Era un disparate. Pero la convicción del político llegaba hasta límites insospechados por él.

- Sé que posees el fragmento que el Conde Sesshomaru perdió en la batalla dentro de la "Invisible Hand". Eso aumenta tu poder, tus habilidades... pero no es suficiente conservarlos... poseer más de un fragmento requiere un entrenamiento...

- Lo sé... por eso Miroku se hizo con él...

- Qué dices? – Tatewaki se sorprendió con la respuesta del Hanyou. No era la que esperaba oír.

- Miroku me dijo lo mismo que usted... por eso sólo se nos permite sólo portar uno a los que no somos Maestros Hanyou... él afirma que para alguien con mi temperamento poseer más de un fragmento sería sentenciarme al Lado Oscuro...

- Tu maestro sólo intenta apartarte del camino que quiero mostrarte, Inuyasha. Tal vez porque él ya ha sido seducido por el Lado Oscuro al poseer esos fragmentos...

- Pero él es un Maestro Hanyou...

- Pero no por eso deja de ser un mortal, un ser humano vulnerable a los sentimientos que cualquiera podría experimentar... su falta de control no tiene porqué verse reflejado en ti, mi estimado Inuyasha. Su incapacidad no debe limitarte: recuerda que el discípulo supera al maestro... así lo demostró el Maestro Kenobi en su tiempo, pero ahora eres tú quien debe ocupar su lugar.

Inuyasha estaba más confundido que antes. No podía negar que las palabras de Tatewaki acertaban en los blancos. Miroku había descuidado un tanto sus deberes como Hanyou, y tal vez por eso el General Hakudoshi se le escapó de las manos cuando supuestamente lo tenía todo bajo control, al contrario de él quien logró acabar con el peligroso Sesshomaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Acaso era éste el ocaso de Kenobi, tal y como Tatewaki predecía?

Inuyasha se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar lleno de dudas...

Otra vez...

Sin olvidar la oferta de Tatewaki... por supuesto.

En el planeta Utapau, una voz ahogada hizo conexión con un enclave en el planeta Coruscant.

- Todo listo parrrrra la fase final, mi Maestrrrro – y apenas terminada la frase tosió sin descanso por unos 10 segundos.

- Excelente, General Hakudoshi. Proceda de acuerdo al plan – un hombre de voz grave y envuelto en una siniestra capucha contestó desde el otro lado de la línea – El fin de los Hanyou se acerca raudamente. Y de manos de quien menos se lo esperan, jajaja.

- Como usted orrrrdene, mi Amo. Cambio y fuerrrrraa… _cof cof cof cof coooooooof cof cof cooooooooof!_

Y nuevamente la señal volvió a su silencio habitual.

* * *

**Y bueno! Eso ha sido todo x ahora. Prometo que pronto (AHORA SÍ) subiré o el 6° capi o el primero de otro que está en proyecto, y que verá la luz de la www en la page de Slayers. Un pequeño aviso! Visiten mi flog www(.) fotolog(.)com(slash)hjmaps y háganme llegar sus comentarios, pliiiiis! **

**Gracias x soportarme x estos lares! Muxos cariños a toooos!**

"**A splendid time is guaranteed 4 all" **

**(The BeaTles – Being 4 the Benefit of Mr. Kite)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Después de casi 3 años, retomo este fic... la verdad, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito el 2005 y no me había dado cuenta que lo tenía... sí, esas cosas suelen pasar más a menudo de lo que uno cree._**

**_Probablemente a estas alturas ya todos se han olvidado de este fic, pero decidí subir este capítulo de todos modos para no quedarme con esa espinita clavada... de todos modos, estoy pensando seriamente en reescribirla totalmente apenas pueda. Espero les guste está última entrega._**

* * *

**VI**

- Pero qué inesperada visita tenemos el día de hoy!!

- No tanto como las noticias que os traigo, Senadora.

Miroku Kenobi entró con paso decidido en la sala de la cámara privada de la Senadora Kagome.

- Dígame, Miroku-sama, a qué motivo debo el honor de verle sentado en mi sala?

Miroku sonrió ante tanto halago.

- Motivo? Yo hablaría en plural, Senadora.

- Soy toda oídos.

Miroku tomó aire. Disponía de poco tiempo y debía comunicar a la senadora las últimas noticias acaecidas en el ambiente.

- Pues... la primera noticia que tengo para sus oídos es que...

- Déjeme adivinar... – le interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado del Houshi Hanyou – Tatewaki amplió su mandato y consiguió nuevos poderes ejecutivos hasta que Hakudoshi aparezca muerto, no es así?

- Eh... - Miroku quedó con dos puntos en vez de ojos por la sorpresa.

- El Senador Organa se adelantó a usted, Miroku-sama. Tal parece que su rol de reportero del Consejo está siendo opacado por el de un informante más astuto.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Kouga Organa, representante de Alderaan, era uno de los más fervientes detractores de la autoritaria voluntad de Tatewaki. Conoció a Kagome en una de las tantas sesiones del Senado Galáctico, antes de que se reencontrara con el adolescente Inuyasha, y se enamoró perdidamente.

Ella admiraba su tenacidad, su pasión para defender sus causas, su honestidad y sus firmes principios... pero nada más.

- Eso me hace ganar tiempo. Seré breve.

Le contó lo de Hakudoshi, y tras la sorpresa y los comentarios que dejaron al afectado con alergia, Miroku fue al grano:

- Estoy preocupado por Inuyasha.

Kagome le miró. Puso sus manos sobre las del Hanyou.

- Es un sentimiento compartido, Miroku-sama. Estos últimos días ha estado inquieto y consternado – Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a la barriga. Miroku fijó su mirada en ese punto (tratando de desviar su vista del generoso escote de la senadora) y habló:

- Y quién no estaría preocupado con ésas... digo! esa criatura que se forma en tu vientre, Kagome?

Kagome le miró en estado de shock. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido articuló sus palabras.

- Puedo sentir el poder de Shikon a través de ti – sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. Kagome le siguió con la vista – Yo estoy de acuerdo en que sean jóvenes y hayan encontrado el amor... pero un hijo es algo serio, y compromete sus carreras al punto de la expulsión.

La senadora Amidala lo sabía. Inuyasha también. Pero decidieron correr el riesgo por el amor que se profesaban.

Bajó la vista. No tenía salvación. No podría ocultar su estado por mucho tiempo. Cuando su barriga comenzara a expandirse...

- Sin embargo, tienen suerte en que yo sea el tutor de Inuyasha.

Miroku se voltéo para enfrentar la expresión de desconcierto de la futura madre.

- Mushin me enseñó que debemos mantener un equilibrio entre nuestras emociones y la razón, y no someter una u otra a una jerarquía arbitraria. Él fue el impulsor de una rebelión que los demás Hanyou rechazaron. Pero yo pienso seguir su ejemplo. Ya me conoces: yo soy un tanto halagador de la belleza femenina... – Kagome levantó la vista, sonriendo -, pero no he tenido el valor para finalmente rebelarme ante mi propia orden, no de un modo violento, sino a través de actos pequeños, como por ejemplo...

...El matrimonio para los Hanyou...

Kagome se quedó de una pieza. _Acaso lo sabe... pero quién..._

- SoThreePO... – una venita surgió en las sienes y en el puño de la senadora.

- Ustedes me han enseñado una gran lección: debo luchar por aquello que quiero... Cómo quisiera ser unos años más joven y arriesgarme como ustedes lo hicieron, solos contra un mundo hostil y lleno de reglas?

- Pues entonces qué está esperando? Dígale a Sango que quiere hacerla su esposa y asunto arreglado.

Definitivamente Miroku no se esperaba ese comentario. Kagome sonrió cuando el Hanyou se quedó sin saber qué decir.

- O es que le tiene terror a comprometerse, Hanyou mañoso?

- ... este... Kagome... yooo...

- Gracias a usted Inuyasha está conmigo - Kagome se puso de pie como un resorte - Lo ha hecho fuerte para sobrevivir a todas las adversidades que se nos han presentado.

Miroku sonrió, llevando una mano afectuosamente a la barriga de Kagome.

- Mushin me está dando la oportunidad de imponer su voluntad. Este es el principio de un nuevo orden – Kagome le miró, orgullosa de ver a Miroku Kenobi tan abierto para confesarle sus emociones. Hasta que cierta mano cambió de posición a una más trasera.

PAF!!

- VAYA INMEDIATAMENTE CON SANGO!! TIENE SUERTE DE QUE INUYASHA NO ESTE AQUÍ!! – una nueva bofetada le dejó las mejillas parejas. Miroku desapareció raudo argumentando tener que derrotar a Hakudoshi.

Un poco más calmados los ánimos, Kagome Amidala sonrió.

- Quién lo creería? Después de todo, el pervertido también tiene su corazoncito...

* * *

_Una enome nave descendía perezosamente en la plataforma del Monasterio Hanyou. Una comitiva de destacados miembros de la orden, encabezada por el minúsculo Myouga, esperaban a los nuevos refuerzos traídos desde el lejado planeta Musashin._

_- De quiénes se trata, Maestro? – un adolescente Miroku interrogó a su mentor._

_El legendario Mushin Jinn se pasó la mano por la barba. _

_- Según se nos ha informado, se trata de la Maestra Kaede, quien trae a su pupila para su entrenamiento final._

_- Maestra? PUPILA?? – Miroku se imaginó la posible anatomía de las pasajeras. Mushin Jinn seguía impávido observando el lento descender de la nave, como el resto de los presentes._

_Unos 10 tediosos minutos después, tocó suelo. Las compuertas se abrieron, tan lentamente como el crucero aterrizó. Miroku intentó mantener su temple._

_Tras una escenográfica nube de polvo, abandonaron la nave dos siluetas encapuchadas. _

_Mushin le dio un codazo a su padawan. Antes de que dijese palabra, le indicó:_

_- Te toca recibir a la padawan. Yo me encargo de Kaede._

_Miroku se encogió de hombros cuando notó un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de su maestro. Luego miró a Myouga y éste asintió._

_Ambas mujeres descubrieron sus identidades._

_La Maestra Kaede resultó ser una anciana con unos varios kilos de más y albos cabellos. Al parecer la decepción fue mutua cuando Kaede divisó bien a su "hermano" de orden: Jinn era un hombre más bien cincuentón, de contextura ídem a la propia, y con cabello en todo el cuerpo menos en su cabeza. _

_Miroku se burló interiormente cuando el brillo en los ojos de Mushin desapareció sin dejar rastro._

_- Los años no pasan en vano, Mushin._

_- Tal parece – rió, cuando ambos se abrazaron._

_Miroku, a su vez, enfrentó a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. La aprendiz de Hanyou tenía un par de castañas por ojos, del mismo color que su sedoso cabello, atado en una cola alta. Traía puesto bajo la capucha un ceñido traje negro con terminaciones rosas, en cuyo cinto, también rosa, se podía observar colgando su sable._

_- Hola. Mi nombre es Sango Windu._

_Miroku se quedó boquiabierto. Su hermosura era innegable. Cuando volvió en sí unos segundos después, hizo una reverencia, para luego observarla intensamente._

_- Miroku Kenobi. Un placer conocerte._

_Desde ese momento, Miroku Kenobi se sintió atraído por Sango. Y a través del incesante correr del tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia ella se hacían más intensos. Por un tiempo, intentó sepultar sus ilusiones por medio del entrenamiento constante y la meditación. Pero entonces..._

_- Miroku Kenobi, tu fragmento de Shikon un altísimo nivel ha demostrado tener. Por eso, listo consideramos que estás para al entrenamiento final asistir..._

_Había estado esperando ese momento desde que Mushin lo descubriera como él único sobreviviente del asesinato de sus padres por un Youkai menor, intentando obtener su fragmento de la perla. El Consejo en pleno miraba aprobatorio al joven padawan._

_- Qué debo hacer, Maestros?_

_- A la padawan Sango Windu asistirás en su entrenamiento final. Un duelo._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco._

_- QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ??_

_- El Consejo decidió que, como ambos se encuentran por dar el mismo paso, un enfrentamiento entre ustedes sería lo adecuado para probar su fortaleza, su estrategia y su poder – Mushin le informó a su pupilo._

Dejando en pausa sus memorias, Kenobi logró llegar al hangar.

- Su nave está lista, señor – Kohaku se cuadró cuando el Hanyou inspeccionó la pequeña nave – el Kogitsune Droid de su nave es un prototipo, pero según los técnicos es muy efectivo.

- Reúne dos escuadras que vayan conmigo. El resto esperará órdenes de la Maestra Windu. Todos alerta, de acuerdo?

Kohaku activó un botón de una diminuta esfera que sacó de su cinturón. Unos compartimientos se separaron, apareciendo rayos de luz que formaron una figura tridimensional que iluminó el lugar donde estaban.

- Este es el mapa que envió nuestro espía. Supuestamente Hakudoshi está preparando un ataque masivo en varios frentes. Esto comprendería cierta cantidad de sistemas del escudo exterior...

- Sí??

- Excepto Coruscant, señor.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio por varios segundos.

- Motivo aún mayor para mantener las tropas en alerta roja, Comandante.

* * *

_Y llegó el ansiado día. Por fin averiguaría cuál era el nivel de su rival. Y aunque en cierta medida no quería pelear contra él, era el precio para convertirse en Taijiya Hanyou._

_Y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo..._

_Vio a Miroku llegar a la plataforma acordada por el Consejo. No podía ver su semblante oculto en las sombras de la capucha. Pero eso no la desalentó. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en esta batalla. _

_Myouga explicó las reglas. El duelo se realizaría hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera... o muriera. Toda técnica estaba permitida. Podían usar tanto sus sables como sus habilidades con el poder de Shikon._

_Ambos padawan se pusieron en guardia. A una señal, comenzó el duelo._

_Sango atacó primero. Miroku sólo se defendía, así que optó por presionarlo con una lluvia de sablazos, que Miroku bloqueaba con reflejos felinos. Estuvo a punto de desequilibrarlo, pero logró reponerse de un casi irremediable corte a su cabeza. Sango estaba peleando en serio. Se separaron unos 5 metros. La capucha de Miroku se deslizó para por fin revelar su expresión. Sango notó tristeza en sus ojos, y un deseo incontenible de acabar con todo esto, pero en el fondo también veía la chispa de la batalla y de vencer al enemigo. Estaba dolido, pero también se jugaba su futuro, por el que había soportado los arduos entrenamientos desde la infancia. Y no iba a dejar que una oportunidad sí se le escapara como agua entre las manos._

_Fue el turno del Houshi en potencia para sorprender a su enemiga. Rápidos movimientos comenzaron a desorientarla, pero estaba atenta. Sus reflejos eran excelentes. Destellos de luz volaron por los aires, algunos que rasgaron las ropas, otras que alimentaron sus ansias de lucha. _

_Y así estuvieron por horas._

_Ninguno se dejaría vencer. Pero ya era tiempo._

_- Eres una excelente oponente. Presentí tus capacidades desde el momento que te vi. Te admiro por ello – Miroku reconoció la fortaleza de su enemiga._

_- Tu maestro hizo un buen trabajo en ti, Kenobi. Pero quien gane este duelo seré yo._

_- No me subestimes, Sango. _

_- En ningún momento lo he hecho, Miroku._

_Y era cierto. Sango siempre había confiado en las habilidades de Miroku, y en esa batalla aprendió más de lo que Kaede le enseñó jamás. Él había luchado en más batallas que ella, hecho que no cambió con el tiempo, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, en aquella ocasión..._

- Maestro Myouga – Sango llegó aceleradísima al encuentro con su segundo mentor – Las tropas Sengoku han localizado al General Hakudoshi.

Myouga sintió un dolor en el pecho. Un presentimiento proveniente de lo más oscuro de sus premoniciones. Algo muy malo pasaría. Pero no podía asegurar qué.

- La tropas en alerta están?

- Todas nuestras filas lo están.

_Sango desapareció del rango visual de Miroku por unos segundos. Este intentó no perder la calma, y estaba en eso cuando lo atacó por detrás. El sable rasgó su brazo izquierdo, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello pues un nuevo ataque le emparejó el otro brazo. Sus terminaciones nerviosas no le respondían, y se vio obligado a soltar su sable. Sango lo pateó lejos, asegurándose de que no pudiera alcanzarlo, mientras Miroku se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas para aplacar un poco el molesto dolor de los certeros cortes. La sangre entintó sus vestiduras, y se fundió con su sudor cuando Sango le hizo levantar la vista para quemar sus muslos. El dolor que experimentó era indescriptible._

_- Te rindes, Kenobi? – no podía creer la frialdad de Sango, pero estaba en su justo derecho. Miroku decidió imitarla._

_- Te dije que no me subestimaras. _

_No supo cómo, pero Miroku dio un giro en el suelo, atrapó el pie de Sango con los suyos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, momento que él aprovechó para hacerse con su sable con ayuda del poder de Shikon, amenazando su garganta._

_- Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, Kenobi._

_En otra fracción de segundo, Sango se hizo con el sable de Miroku y le amenazó con la incandescente luz lo que en ese momento estaba a su alcance..._

_... sus partes nobles..._

_Miroku tragó saliva._

_- Podemos dejarlo como un empate?_

_- Lo tomaré como tu derrota._

Kohaku usó un radio que tenía en el cinto y llamó a las escuadras que acompañarían a Kenobi.

- Sección Azul. Reúnanse en el Hangar 18. El General Kenobi será su líder. Su misión: derrotar a Hakudoshi.

Una oleada de soldados vestidos con armaduras blancas y cintos azules portando armas láser corriendo al mismo paso se movilizó rápidamente a través del Hangar 18, abordando la nave de transporte que los llevaría hacia la localización de Hakudoshi.

Utapau, planeta del Escudo Exterior...

Kenobi dirigió una arenga final a su equipo.

- Si bien hemos estado antes en ocasión de atrapar a Hakudoshi, esta vez es diferente. Estoy seguro de que este ataque encierra algo más; el líder de esta rebelión maligna planea dar un golpe de gracia, pero nosotros moveremos nuestras piezas primero, y estoy seguro tendremos éxito. La República cuenta con nosotros, soldados. No la defraudemos!!

El Hangar se estremeció cuando la nave comenzó su ascenso hacia la salida superior, mientras la llamada de alerta ululaba por todo el Monasterio Hanyou.

Desde la Cámara del Consejo, mentor y discípula observaban las naves alejarse a su destino. Sango apretó los puños, sintiéndose inútil desde su posición. Ella quería destruir con sus propias manos al enemigo, ese enemigo común que acabó con su familia, que asesinó a tantos de sus "hermanos" y que diseñaba tales intrigas con tal de derrocar el establecido régimen democrático.

Pero, más que nada, temía por la vida de su más cercano hermano.

La calma conservar debemos, Sango – se pronunció el diminuto anciano de blanquecinos cabellos – trabajo que hacer nosotros también tenemos.

Maestro? – Sango le miró confundida, apartando por una momento su mente de la nave que se perdía en lotananza.

**_No hay mucho más que decir... simplemente espero sus comentarios en la sección de reviews o dirigidos a mi mail. Los espero!_**


End file.
